naruto_bleach_fairy_tail_fullmetal_alchemistfandomcom-20200213-history
Ōnoki
Ōnoki (Ohnoki in the English Dub), renowned as "Ōnoki of Both Scales" (English TV: Ohnoki the Fence-Sitter), is the Third Tsuchikage '(''Literally meaning: Third Earth Shadow) of Iwagakure. Background Physical Appearance Ōnoki is a very short, old man with a triangular beard and a moustache that has angular corners, a big red nose and thick eyebrows. The top of his head is completely bald, although, he has long white hair on the lower-half of his head which is styled in a traditional chonmage haircut, the back of which is tied with a yellow ribbon into a topknot. Ōnoki wears a green and yellow coat with a red collar (which was seen to be worn by other high-ranking members of Iwagakure). Underneath, he wears the traditional Iwa outfit consistent of a light green version of Iwagakure's flak jacket and mesh armor. He, however, has both his sleeves of his shirt, but kept the single lapel on his right side. Along with this, he wears black, ankle-high sandals. Personality Ōnoki is a very proud, headstrong, and boastful individual. Because of his age, he is also somewhat frail, with constant complaints about hip and back pains. He refuses to retire and choose a successor as Tsuchikage despite being up in age, insisting that he is still strong enough to continue to rule the village. At the same time, he is slightly hypocritical as he encouraged Tsunade to step down as Hokage after awakening from her coma noting that she may be too old. Kurotsuchi describes him as a "stubborn old man". His pride has caused him to have very little respect for those younger than him, as he verbally attacked Gaara (the current Kazekage who is many years his junior) on numerous occasions, dismissing his presumed naïvety on dealing with politics. Ōnoki attributes his behavior as a result of his encounter(s) with Madara in his youth, stating that he had lost sight of who he was because of him. Despite this, he remained an open-minded individual and even regained a sense of himself after seeing Gaara's attitude, gaining great respect for Gaara's skill and power as a Kage, as well as his wisdom even in spite of his young age. He has also come to view Naruto in a similar light. In the end, he credits the friendship between the two men for making him see the errors of his ways. This is also seen during the time he tells Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi that he remembered what he really used to be before he became a stubborn old man, likely meaning he had a kinder and friendlier heart in his youth. Ōnoki also holds his master in high regard, addressing him with the "''-sama''" suffix even after becoming Tsuchikage like his predecessor. Synopsis Abilities '''Nature Transformation: Ōnoki is very proficient in multiple elements: Earth Release, Wind Release, Fire Release, and Yang Release. *'Earth Release': Ōnoki has also shown great prowess with Earth Release. He could create rock clones to aid him in battle, massive golems for offensive and defensive purposes, as well as manipulate the terrain to rise or fall. Ōnoki has also demonstrated earth techniques that manipulate gravity, allowing him to increase or decrease an object's weight through physical contact. He can restrict a target's movements with the former, and lift the Island Turtle with the latter. He can also fly by decreasing his own gravity. To make up for his lack of physical prowess, Ōnoki can cover his fist in rock to increase his striking power. If that fails, he can further increase the weight of his rock fist to penetrate strong defenses. These techniques can also affect chakra-based substances, such as a humanoid Susanoo. *'Dust Release Kekkei Tota': In addition to his chakra nature prowess, Ōnoki possesses the ability to use the Kekkei Tota, allowing him to use the first three elements (Earth, Wind, and Fire) to perform an advanced element known as Dust Release. He is the second shinobi in existence with this ability after his predecessor, the Second Tsuchikage, Mū. Ōnoki's Dust Release ninjutsu allows him to pulverize his enemies to molecular-sized dust. His techniques can be so destructive that they reputedly are capable of destroying an entire island. His Dust Release is strong enough to completely obliterate Madara's Susanoo as well as the special pollen producing trees that he created in one blast. He also has shown the ability to alter the size of his Dust Release technique as well as the shape, being able to split it down the middle. Physical Prowess: Because of his advanced age and bad back, Ōnoki's physical abilities are often hindered in battle, and thus he isn't suited for taijutsu. However, he makes up for it by having a high level of stamina, being able to hold his own on the battlefield after fighting for an extended period of time. His endurance is similarly high, able to survive (albeit heavily injured) being in epicenter of Madara's giant meteorite. Even more impressive is the fact that he took the attack head on and that it obliterated a large portion of the surrounding area and killed other numerous shinobi. Likewise, he was the only one of the five Kage that could somewhat resist Madara's poisonous pollen mist long enough to blow it away. Ōnoki has shown a degree of physical strength despite his old age, being able to crush rock with a single hand by clenching it. Master Strategist and Tactician: Ōnoki is quite analytic in combat, and even stated that he normally feels a potential opponent out first before engaging in direct combat. When he first encountered Kabuto Yakushi, he intentionally attacked him with a light punch to test if he was Madara Uchiha. In the event that Kabuto had a trap laid out, he had already prepared a clone decoy. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, he suggested to begin the assault on the enemy with long-range techniques, and then observe the enemies response to such attacks. Ōnoki was also very quick to figure out a powerful triple attack combination with A shortly after the latter's arrival to the battlefield to face Madara. Ōnoki is also shown to be very resourceful as he was able to immobilize all of Madara's wood clone's Susanoo without the use of his Dust Release. Immense Chakra Power: As the Third Tsuchikage of Iwagakure, Ōnoki boasts an immense level of chakra energy. Relationships Family * Friends/Allies * Rivals * Enemies * Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Iwagakure Shinobi Category:Tsuchikage Category:Kage Category:Shinobi Union Category:Legendary Shinobi Category:Unified Army Category:Naruto Shippuden Characters Category:Tertiary Characters Category:Leaders/Commanders Category:X-Class Level Combatants